El Arbol Del Ahorcado
by LaWeaChida
Summary: "Una promesa, un amor y un triple asesinato es lo que marco a esta joven, dejando una canción con una historia, una historia que la condenó y la llevo a la tumba, una promesa en el árbol del ahorcado, al anochecer" One-Shot


**Hola humanoides terrenarios espaciales!**

 **Aquí les traigo un pequeñísimo One-Shot inspirado en una canción que solo los verdaderos fans de la saga de los juegos del hambre la conocerán, si...el árbol del ahorcado, verán, quien alla leído el libro y sea un verdadero fan de la saga la conocerán inmediatamente, porque, porque en la pinchi película le cambiaron la maldita letra para "suavizarla" un poco, en mi mas sincera opinión me gustan todas la versiones, pero me gusta mas la del libro y la que me gusta menos es la española, este One-Shot es de Sonic, pero esta inspirado en la misma canción que es unas de mis canciones favoritas es todo el maldito universo y bueno...tenia que subir esto ya!, la verdad es que no se si tenia que subirlo porque no se si me quedo muy bien en mi opinión, ya sabrán ustedes, ay nomas dijo que no es la historia de la canción como se explica en el libro convertida en un Sonic Version, nop, sino que es una historia diferente** **INSPIRADA** **en la canción misma, sabrán de que hablo en el mismo desarrollo de la historia, pero no les quito mas su tiempo**

 **A leer!, y disfrútenlo**

 **ATENCIÓN: Los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia NO son de mi propiedad, sino de SEGA, la canción puesta en este One-Shot pertenece a la trilogía Los juegos del hambre del tercer libro de nombre Sinsajo, propiedad de Susane Collins.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al anocheser, con nubes grises a punto de empezar una torrente lluvia, se encontraba cierta eriza en un árbol, un árbol con una tumba a su costado, la eriza, con una mano en el tronco y una cara triste, miraba la tumba con melancolía, las ropas de la joven estaban desgarradas, sus cortas púas de color rosa estaban despeinadas y se movían al compas del viento que se soplaba fuerte mente, una agria lágrima bajo de sus obres color jade por la mejilla de la joven, que no pasaba de los 25 años de edad, sin apartar la vista de la tumba, la eriza, sentía sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sabia que como aquel dia que cambio su vida, hoy la volvería a cambiar, un cambio que una vez echo no podría volver atrás, una dedición que...que tarde o temprano debería tomar

 _¿Vas, vas a volver, al árbol donde colgaron a un hombre por matar a tres?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en el, no mas extraño seria en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer_

Se oía el canto de la chica, con una voz melodiosa, que sentía como unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a aparecer, que recordaba aquellos tres asesinatos ase tiempo, tres erizos, tres amigos muertos, y una promesa que cumplir

 _¿Vas, vas a volver al árbol donde un hombre muerto pidió a su amor huir con el?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en el, no mas extraño seria en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer_

La chica, que empezaba a llorar, se arrodilló en la tumba debajo del árbol, no de un árbol cualquiera, de un árbol que no solo descansaba la vida de su amado, sino que tambien seria el lugar de otra muerte

 _¿Vas, vas a volver al árbol donde te pedí huir y en libertad juntos correr?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en él no más extraño sería en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

El sonido de aquel grito desgarrador que le helo la sangre ese dia, las ultimas palabras de ese chico que amo con todo su corazón, esa promesa que hoy en dia seria la condena que la llevaría a la tumba, la eriza seguía llorando recordando los sucesos que marcaron su vida, que serian olvidados en el ultimo suspiro, la chica, sin dejar de cantar, con una cuerda en mano, subió al árbol, enrollándola primero en el árbol y luego en su cuello, se detuvo un momento para mirar arriba, sintiendo ya las gotas de agua de la torrente lluvia en su cara que ya avía empezando disolviéndose con sus lagrimas, oía el viento que seria el ultimo sonido que oiría, canto el ultimo verso de su canción, la mismo tiempo que guardaba un viejo papel es su ropa, esperando que algún dia alguien la encontrara y la dejara a un lado de su amado, para poder estar con el...eternamente

 _¿Vas, vas a volver, al árbol con un collar de cuerda para conmigo pender?_

 _Cosas extrañas pasaron en el, no mas extraño seria en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer_

Y asi termino su canto, saltando de la rama en donde dio lugar a la muerte de su amor, y ahora la suya, aquella melodia, una ves terminada a igual que la vida de la joven, se oía repetirse por pájaros de alas blancas y cresta negra, _"Sinsajos"_ dirían los que conocían, la canción que dio lugar a una historia, las palabras que la describían, que venían escritas cuidadosamente en un papel escondido en las ropas del cuerpo de la chica que descansaba al lado de otra cuerda que se llevo una vida con ella, donde al terminar el escrito, venia una dedicación de la chica

 _Te amo Sonikun, ahora e cumplido mi promesa_

 _-Tu Ames_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Yap, espero que les aya gustado y no se si lo adapte bien o si siquiera que sea bueno, no se si acaso da miedo...la verdad es que estaba buscando una adaptación en YouTube de la letra del libro que para mi es la original en español latino, ya que la original original es la del libro en ingles, encontré 2 que es una adaptación a la letra original, una que no tiene el ritmo original porque ese video fue subido 2 años antes que se diera a conocer el verdadero ritmo, que en mi opinión es algo alegre para la letra que tiene y no tiene buena calidad, pero aun asi me gusto, el segundo que escuche es como...como...una canción digna de una psicópata antes de matarte, o alménos eso creo yo, no me asuste con la canción pero con la musica del fondo que le pusieron (que es algo tétrica) mas la mala calidad del sonido que le da eco y la forma de cantar de la chica...**

 **Si quieren oír las 2 versiones que escuche para inspirarme para este pequeñísimo One-Shot díganmelo en un review y yo les pasare el link separado para que puedan oírlo, bueno sin ya nada mas que desir me despido**

 **Chao Chao ;)**


End file.
